Near's Madness
by Zune
Summary: Elle était là, juste en face de lui, avec son air indifférent, comme toujours. Et Near se demandât s'il n'était pas jaloux d'elle...
1. Chapitre 1 : Enigme

_-« Near ? »_

Near leva un regard indifférent vers l'agent nommée Hal Lidner. Elle semblait effrayée, angoissée. Elle avait le regard fuyant.

_-« Oui ? »_

_-« Heu… Il faut que j'y aille… J'ai finie mon service. Je reviendrais après mes vacances, dans deux semaines, c'est bien cela ? »_

Near lui lança un regard énervé. Oui, c'était cela, oui, elle reviendrait dans deux semaines ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle préparait ces vacances, et maintenant, elle angoissait de laisser seule un enfant. Un enfant qui avait vaincu Kira, tout de même.

_-« Vous pouvez disposer. »_

Hal regardât Near. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant d'agacement dans son regard. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle se risquât :

_-« Near ? »_

_-« Quoi encore ? »_

_-« C'est la première fois que je vous voie dans cet état. De plus, vous avez l'air préoccupé. Il y a quelque chose qui vous chagrine ? »_

_-« Non. Vous pouvez disposer._

_-« Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce qui vous tracasse. »_

Hal reculât. Elle n'aurait pas due témoigner autant d'irrespect, c'était son employeur tout de même.

_-« Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre. »_

_-« Insinuez-vous que je suis stupide ? »_

_-« Bon… Après vous me laisserez ? »_

_-« Promis. »_

Near hésita quelques secondes. Au milieu de ses figurines, il attrapa une poupée qu'Hal prit, tout d'abord, pour une effigie de lui-même. Mais, en y regardant bien, la poupée était une fille. Elle portait une robe rouge et avait de longs cheveux blancs. Deux pierres rouges étincelantes faisait les yeux.

Near attrapa aussi quatre autre poupées : le 'Mello' avec sa jolie cicatrice qu'il avait si soigneusement gravée peut après sa 'rencontre' avec Mello, une autre d'un garçons roux, qui portait des lunettes de moto, la sienne, avec son éternel pyjama et une d'une fille avec des cheveux bruns.

Near hésita à nouveau plusieurs instants, puis se lança, tant bien que mal :

.

…………………………………………………………..

.

Naku Itamusa regardait devant elle. Le mur blanc, juste en face…. Il était taché de sang… Pourtant, le blanc avait toujours été la pureté. Mais le sang était la mort et la douleur. Sur ce mur dégoulinait du sang. Du sang qu'avait versé d'autres personnes avant elle, la douleur, elle la ressentait très bien, elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Une pièce, une chambre d'adulte. Une petite fille se tenait assise sur le lit. Dans les draps, il y avait deux corps ensanglantés. Ses parents.

_-« Trudy ? Trudy ? Viens mon cœur, nous allons quand même te trouver une chambre. »_

Mr. Roger, le directeur de la Wammy's House, avait toujours eut l'habitude de voir arriver des enfants bizarre, traumatiser à vie par la mort de leurs parents. Il avait bien sûr vu Near, ce garçon si talentueux, quand il était arrivé, il ne parlait pas, un peu comme elle. En fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ce qui donnait envie de les comparer.

Il frissonna. Ce qui lui inspira une grande honte de lui-même… Voyons, ce n'était qu'une orpheline.

La pauvre fillette qui s'appelait désormais Trudy, pour protéger son anonymat et pour être conforme aux règles de l'établissement, a été retrouvée dans la rue, violée, le visage tailladé de coups de couteaux. Ses parents ont étés retrouvés morts dans leur appartement, la gorge trouée.

Il était normal que cette pauvre fille se soit renfermée sur soi-même.

Il regardât son visage : Elle avait d'immense cheveux blancs, lui tombant dans le bas du dos, des yeux rouges vifs, lui dévorant le visage. Contrairement à Near, celle-ci, était vraiment une albinos…

Il secoua la tête. Non, pas de comparaison avec Near, il ne faut jamais comparer les enfants… C'est l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec Mello.

Son regard descendit sur une sorte de chemise de nuit que la petite portait. La robe rouge était bien trop grande pour elle, mais elle ne risquerait pas de marcher dessus, vu son taux de réaction, il se demanda si elle pouvait quand même marcher.

Il lui prit la main. La gamine ne broncha pas, une poupée. Il la tira encore pour qu'elle se lève du sofa où elle était assise. Si il la tirait encore, elle tomberait en avant, il en était persuadé.

Foutu manque de chambre, qui l'obligeait à caser la fillette avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Or, la seule chambre restante, appartenait au meilleur élève de la Wammy's, Near.

Il portât la fille jusqu'à devant la porte. Là, il toqua.

_-« Near, c'est moi, j'entre. »_

Il imaginait bien l'albinos relever la tête de son puzzle, puis s'y remettre, comme si de rien n'était.

Roger ouvrit la porte.

_-« Near, nous n'avons plus de chambre disponibles, alors, essayez de vous supporter… Elle s'appelle Trudy, évite de la questionner sur son passé. Si tu pouvais la faire réagir… »_

Bien grand mot, pour le garçon le plus amorphe de la Wammy House.

Il regardât la fille quelques secondes.

Analyse : Pas bien méchante, elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Pas l'air de bouger. C'était bien. Il détestait le mouvement lors d'un puzzle.

Quelques heures passèrent. La fillette se tenait toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Exaspéré, Near se leva et la traîna au deuxième lit qui avait été ajouté sans son autorisation. Il l'y installa.

Ont aurait dit une sorte de nounours, de sa taille.

Il se remit à son puzzle.

Des pas dans le couloir lui firent pressentir qu'il ne pourrait pas le continuer longtemps.

_-« Tiens… Mais c'est vrai c'qu'ont dit ! Ont a un tas de cendre numéro deux ! »_

Mello se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une tablette de chocolat à la main.

_-« Bip,Bip »_

Et Matt aussi.

Mello s'approcha de la fille.

_-« Qu'est-ce tu fiche ici ? Tu crois franchement qu'ont a besoin de quelqu'un qui ressemble à rien ? »_

Aucune réaction. Tout comme Near, sinon plus.

Analyse : Bonne à prendre des baffes, à copier Near, et accessoirement, à pas bouger.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et la poussa.

Elle heurta le mur avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

Mello rit :

_-« Un punching-ball ! »_

_-« Mello, c'est son premier jour, ici, fous-lui la paix, elle ta rien fait. »_

Mello regardât la première masse informe blanche de cette pièce.

Si, bien sûr que si, elle lui avait faite quelque chose ! Elle avait voulue ressembler à Near, en plus informe, en plus bizarre, en plus amorphe… En plus, en plus tout ce qu'il détestait chez Near.

Dring, Dring !!

La cloche, le dîner était servi.

Mello sur rua en dehors à toute vitesse, attrapant le col de Matt au passage :

_-« Viens vite Matt ! Ce soir, y a de la glace au chocolaaaaaaat ! »_

Near sourit. Mello et le chocolat, ça ne faisait pas deux. Bien que normalement, deux identité, quel quelle soit, faisait deux. C'était une exception, tout comme lui…. Tout comme elle.

Near se leva, délaissant avec regret son puzzle qu'il avait presque à nouveau finit. Il le finirait après. S'il arrivait à finir de manger avant Mello, avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre pour casser la masse blanche su le sol. (Le puzzle, pas Near.)

_-« Tu viens Trudy ? »_

Il franchit la porte.

Puis revint sur ses pas.

_-« Trudy ? »_

La fillette était toujours sur le lit, regardant dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas réagit au son 'manger'.

Il se mit à la tirer par la manche.

Son corps se leva, puis, au bout de quelques mètres, tomba sur le sol.

**BOUM**.

Near se rendit à l'évidence : Pour aller manger avec elle, il fallait LA PORTER.

C'est ainsi que le garçon le plus chétif de l'établissement se mit en devoir de porter une gamine de la même taille que lui, quoique plus jeune, mais qui avait l'air bien plus lourde.

Au bout de deux trébuchements, il arriva à l'escalier. Near retint un soupir.

Personne pour l'aider ? Non.

En s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la rambarde, Near descendit l'escalier avec la gamine sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'il senti justement son épaule craquer, il serra les dents. Aller, plus que quelques marches…

**POUM**

Il l'avait laisser tomber par terre une fois arriver.

Il lui prit la main et se mit en devoir de la ramasser.

Il la traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger, lui prenant son repas.

Encore une fois, il soupira. Il ne pourra pas manger seul.

Il l'installa en face d'elle et commença à manger.

Après avoir finit son repas, il leva la tête vers la gamine, qui s'était mise à l'observer.

_-« Quoi ? »_

La fillette leva le bras vers la poitrine de Near, son index pointé, trempant, au passage, sa manche dans la soupe.

_-« Tu saigne ici. Tu saignes beaucoup. »_

Near sursauta. Il passa la main sur son cœur. Non, il ne saignait pas, il n'avait de toute façon pas pût s'entailler sans le faire exprès. Il avait l'air idiot, maintenant.

Puis il regarda le repas de la fillette. Elle n'avait rien mangée. Malgré son poids, elle était vraiment maigre, il fallait qu'elle mange.

Il se leva, contourna la table, puis remplit la cuillère de soupe. Il tenta de forcer les lèvres de la gamine qui restèrent closes.

Aie… Comment faire ?

Pas d'adulte en vue ?

Bon… Quand il faut y aller.

Near attrapa la glace au chocolat de Trudy. Et se déplaça vers la table d'à côté, nettement plus bruyante.

_-« Mello ? »_

Mello ne pût retenir un geste de surprise en voyant sa tête de turc adorée lui apporter une ration supplémentaire de glace au chocolat.

Il fronça les sourcils :

_-« Ta mis quoi dedans ? Du poil à gratter ? »_

_-« Non… Je… J'ai besoin de ton aide. »_

Mello, après avoir eu un hoquet de surprise, se mit à rire bruyamment. Il était content, Near, le génie-meilleur-que-lui avait réclamé son aide !

Il attrapa la glace.

_-« Bon, t'a 10 secondes pour me convaincre, et t'a intérêt à me supplier à genoux. Top chrono ! »_

_-« C'est Trudy, elle veut pas manger… 'Faudrait que tu m'aide, moi, j'y arrive pas. »_

_-« Temps écoulé, dégage ! »_

_-« Mais… »_

Vu le regard de Mello, Near préféra s'éloigner, plutôt que de se faire martyriser avec un cornet de glace.

Near se rassit donc à sa table.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

_-« Hé Near ! Tu veux la faire manger, c'est ça ? »_

_-« Oui. »_

Le blanc leva un regard surprit. Le no life en blouson avait décidé de mettre sa partie sur pause.

_-« Bon, je te le montre qu'une fois. Regarde ! Tu prépares la cuillère et….. »_

**BAOUM**

Le geek avait frappé un grand coup sur la table. Sous l'effet de surprise, la gamine avait entrouverte la bouche, Matt en avait profité pour lui enfoncer la cuillère dedans.

Il la ressortit, vide.

_-« Tadaaa ! »_

Near n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le troisième meilleur élève avait été meilleur que LUI !

Il regardât la fille. Il aurait pût aussi trouver le truc, lui !

En fait, c'était cette fille ! Elle constituait une énigme à elle toute seule.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Coups

II

Trudy était à nouveau dans la chambre, Near avait décidé de demander de l'aide à un adulte, quitte à faire le tour du bâtiment, pour remonter la statue.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était proche du lit, il décida d'éteindre la lumière.

-« Hin ! Hin ! »

Near ralluma la lumière, sursauta.

LA chose se tenait devant son lit, debout, presque affolée.

A regret, Near lui tendit un de ses deux nounours de 30 centimètre.

La fillette tendit les bras pour attraper la forme blanche.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

-« S'il te plait, va te coucher, Trudy. » Dit notre charmant machin blanc d'un air agacé.

La fillette le dévisagea. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-« Bon… J'ai compris. »

Near passa sa main sur son visage.

Il installa la gamine dans son lit et se mit près d'elle.

Quelques secondes, puis Near se retint de rallumer la lumière. Il rêvait ou il avait entendu la fillette rire ?

Le jour s'était levé sur la Wammy's. Near avait, cette fois, décidé de dormir plus tard. Il n'y avait pas cour le samedi.

Il ferma les yeux le plus possible, serrant hyper fort son dernier nounours.

Trudy, elle, s'était réveillée plus tôt. Elle avait faite le tour de l'orphelinat, seule, le nounours au bout de sa main droite.

Mello avait depuis longtemps entamé une de ses tablettes de chocolat, planquées sous le lit. Il avait aussi réveillé l'accro qui lui servait d'ami, peut-être pour le simple plaisir d'entendre un « tip, tip » énervant.

Lorsqu'il avait vu un machin blanc dans le coin de la porte, il avait sourit. Enfin, il allait pouvoir continuer cette journée qui avait si bien commencée, par son jeu préféré, à savoir le tabassage de Near.

Il plissa les yeux.

-« Merde ! »

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, déçu. Ce n'était pas Near, cette chose aux cheveux longs. C'était sa vulgaire copie, mal faite, avec les coutures qui dépassaient.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour le blond, l'adrénaline avait montée en son sang, et il n'écoutait plus que ce petit message ayant infiltré son cerveau : Taper, taper.

Il serra les poings et s'approcha de la gamine.

Elle le regardât quelques instants. Puis leva sa main.

-« T'as du sang là ! »

Elle désignât un de ses poings.

Le blond ne put réprimer un rictus :

-« Pas encore, mais ça va venir ! »

'Taper… Taper…. Taper Near…'

Il empoigna la gamine et la fit valser à travers la pièce. Matt l'évitât de justesse. Elle atterrit finalement sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés.

Naturellement, c'était ce qui énervait le plus Mello, le manque de réaction.

Il fonça sur le lit.

-« Alors comme ça, tu réagit pas ?! »

Il se mit à la marteler de ses poings, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouges sang, et pas du sien :

-« Je vais te faire réagir, moi, Near ! »

Matt empoigna Mello par les épaules. Le retira du corps de la fillette.

Mello se rendit alors compte de son erreur : Là, le machin blanc gémissait.

-« Hin..Hin… Aaaa… Aaa… Snif…Aie… »

Puis plus rien.

Mello reculât, pétrifié d'horreur.

Ce n'était pas Near !

Il se retourna vers le geek :

-« Matt, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? »

-« Hé… Attend ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! »

-« Espèce de sale lâcheur ! Tu vas te retrouver dans le même état qu'elle ! »

Matt reculât, mettant ses mains devant son visage.

-« C'est bon… C'est bon… Je l'aie tapé aussi ! »

Mello regardât à nouveau le machin, qui s'était évanouie.

-« Et si ont enterrait le corps ? »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Réalité

III

Ils avaient finalement optés pour la solution la plus simple : la balancer du haut du deuxième étage, faire croire à une mauvaise chute, mettre toutes les blessures dans le même panier.

Trudy s'en était miraculeusement sortie. Mieux : Near s'était faire gronder, car c'était lui qui était chargé de la surveiller.

Mello était heureux, Near un peu moins.

Les cours avaient repris. La fille était installée tout au fond. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et tout ce qui restait de ses blessures était un bandage bien serré au niveau du front.

Bien sûr, de temps en temps, se produisait des miracles : Comme par exemple ce jour-là :

Near venait de se lever. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, ses habits sous la main. Habits qui ne se différenciait nullement de son pyjama, mais c'était ses habits.

Trudy ouvrit les yeux.

Il manquait quelques chose : Il manquait l'essentiel !

Near, la présence qu'elle avait ressentie depuis tout ces jours avait disparue.

Des larmes virent aux yeux de la fillette qui se sentie délaissée.

_-« I…I… Ear…. Ear… EAR!! »_

Elle s'était mise à hurler.

Linda, qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, se dit qu'il faudrait prévenir quelqu'un, que si cette fille continuait à hurler, elle allait réveiller tout le monde.

Elle entra en trombe dans une chambre :

_-« Mello ? »_

Une voix lui répondit, derrière le lit :

_-« 'Lé pas là ! Il est dans la douche. »_

_-« Matt ! T'a qu'à aller lui dire que la gamine Near N°2 pleure, qu'elle appelle Near et qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. »_

Alors que Matt s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique du genre : 'Fait-le toi-même, je suis occupé', Linda était déjà allée se recoucher.

Matt vociféra quelques insultes, qui étaient plus adressées au sort qui l'empêchait de jouer convenablement sa partie qu'à Linda.

Il passa devant la chambre.

_**'EAAAR !'**_

Oui, elle pleurait bien.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, il se dirigea vers les douches.

Là, il vit Mello, tordu en deux, se roulant sur le sol. Juste à côté, Near était en train de reprendre sa douche, retirant le poil à gratter que Mello avait placé lors de sa première rincette.

_-« Matt…Ma…At… 'Faut que tu voit ça ! Et j'en ai encore remis ! Il va les remettre ! »_

_-« Heu… Mello, navré de gâcher ta joie, mais y a la blanche qui appelle Near en pleurant… »_

Mello releva la tête, son rire stoppé net :

_-« Et alors ? »_

_-« Nan, rien. »_

**'Bip-bip'**

Matt venais se replonger dans sa advence, qu'il avait mise au fond de sa poche.

Lorsque Near avait finalement décidé de laver ses vêtements avec lui sous la douche, pour éviter une ration supplémentaire du poil qu'il avait si gentiment donné comme idée à Mello, il se rendit compte que sa copie savait dire son nom. En effet, elle était en train d'hurler

_-« Neeeaaaarr !! »_

Lorsque notre chère tête blanche avait fait son apparition.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras, se trempant elle-même au passage. Elle le serra si fort que Near crût qu'il allait mourir étouffer.

Mais un des souhaits les plus chers de Mello ne se réalisât tout de même pas, car elle le lâcha pour l'entraîner à un puzzle.

Trudy, avait vue Near s'amuser avec un puzzle, elle en avait conclu que c'était ce qui le faisait tenir dans cette chambre. C'était une façon à elle de le garder pour soi, de s'assurer qu'il ne partirait plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Wammy's avait décidée de s'occuper de cas de la petite Trudy.

Roger l'avait installé dans son bureau, un stylo à la main et une feuille devant elle.

Naturellement, la petite ne s'était pas laissée faire. Et il n'avait réussi à la traîner de force dans son bureau qu'à la condition que Near y était.

Il les avait donc laissé là, et était sortit, faire le tour de l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Near releva la tête de son puzzle. La gamine de 5ans avait commencée à griffonner sur la feuille. Il se leva et, ébahi, tenta de réprimer un sursaut. Elle était en train d'écrire :

_« Cela fait bientôt un mois que je suis ici. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que mes parents son morts. Je m'en contrefiche, je les détestais. Est-ce qu'ils savent que c'est moi qui les ait tuées ? Ca n'a pas l'air… »_

Elle posa le crayon quelques secondes, puis se remit à écrire :

_« Near. Ca te plait ce que j'écris ? Tu dois avoir peur, maintenant ? Tu me croyais folle, bizarre, renfermée ?_

_Si j'ai fait croire cela, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais je suis quand même contente que tu sois ici. Tu me manques, quand tu es absent. »_

Elle posa à nouveau le crayon et sourit.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Near.

_-« Near ? Tu t'es endormi ? »_

Le blanc ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Roger, devant son puzzle.

Il avait fait un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar.

_-« Et la fille ? Elle n'a rien écrit ? »_

Roger eu un air triste :

_-« Non, elle s'est contentée de faire quelques dessins. Nous comptons la mettre tout de même en cour. »_

_._

Le lendemain, en cour.

Mello jeta un regard sur le machin blanc. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Cette fois, il aurait la meilleure note, cette fois-ci, le blanc en aurait plein la gueule !

Il sourit. La prof venait de lui rendre sa copie. 19,5 !

Son regard retourna sur sa tête de turc.

_-« Near, félicitation, 20/20 »_

Mello déchira rageusement sa feuille. Quel salop !

_-« Et toi, Trudy, pour ta première interrogation de ta scolarité, 20/20, plus la présentation. »_

Near lança un regard ébahi à la gamine.

Matt, à côté, explosa de rire. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Mello, avant qu'il ne comprenne que Near allait être mis en boule.

Mais en dehors de ça, Mello compris qu'il était désormais troisième. Il hurla un 'connasse' à travers la classe. Résultat : Heures de colle.

En rentrant, Near regardât sa colocataire. Comment avait-elle pût avoir autant ? Elle qui ne savait même pas écrire ?

Il lui prit la feuille des mains.

Elle avait maquée les réponses d'une écriture calligraphiée ! Comme dans ce stupide rêve qu'il avait fait, la dernière fois ! Elle écrivait très bien.

D'où pouvait t'elle tenir ces connaissance ?

**TapTap. Bip-Bip.**

Le duo était revenu. Near se leva et sortit de la chambre, ce n'était pas pour lui que Mello venait, cette fois, et il ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Mello entra dans la pièce, ne regardant même pas Near :

_-« Comment t'as pût être meilleure que moi ? »_

Il poussa Trudy par terre.

Il se pencha sur elle :

_-« Comment ta pût surpasser ce crétin ? »_

_-« Je l'ai faite, c'est tout ! »_

Il écarquillât les yeux. La gamine venait de lui cracher ses mots emplis de colère au visage.

Son sourire réapparut.

_-« Alors, tu parles ? »_

_-« Pas pour toi ! »_

_-« Pourquoi ? Tu préfères la boule de neige ? »_

_-« Tu est lourd ! »_

_-« Tu l'es aussi, ma belle, même énervante ! Tu sais qu'ont te crois tous attardée ? »_

Des larmes vinrent dans les yeux de la gamine.

_-« J'men fous. »_ dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Matt s'approcha d'elle.

_-« Pourquoi tu t'es faite passée pour autiste ? »_

_-« Je… Je voulais pas qu'ont sache… »_

_-« Qu'ont sache quoi ? »_

Elle se mit à pleurer.

_-« Putain ! Matt ! Dégage ! »_

**'Bip, Bip'**

Matt venait de s'éloigner. Il rentrait sûrement dans sa chambre.

_-« Vas-t'en aussi ! Je veux pas te voir ! »_

Mello émit un rire moqueur.

_-« Bientôt, tout le monde saura que t'es normal ! »_

_-« Qui vas te croire ? »_

Mello grimaça. Réponse ? Personne ne le croirait. Comme personne ne la crût lorsqu'il avait balancé un saut d'eau sur Near et l'avait accusé d'être incontinent.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ange

IV

Mello était rentré dans sa chambre. Tel un ouragan, il avait démoli à coup de pied la console de Matt. Qui avait hurlé :

_-« Hé ! Ma plaistation ! »_

Lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'un tas de grava noir, Mello se jeta sur son lit et entama dangereusement sa réserve de chocolat.

_-« Mello ? »_

_-« **QUOI ENCORE, PUTAIN** ?! »_

La bouche de Mello se stoppa net : Near, son idiot de rival, se tenait devant lui.

_-« Mello, il faut que tu m'aide ! »_

_-« Si c'est encore parce que cette conne veut pas bouffer, je te préviens, je vous pulvérise tout les deux ! »_

_-« Non, c'est moi… J'ai un problème ! »_

Mello s'attendait à un truc du genre : J'ai chopé la gastro, je suis taré, j'ai envi de me suicidé, je suis un alien mutant.

Mais c'était totalement autre chose :

_-« Je… Je crois que je suis jaloux de Trudy ! »_

Mello éclata d'un rire sonore.

Il regretta une seconde que Matt soit allé dans le jardin enterré sa console. Mais ce serait tellement plus marrant de le lui raconter.

_-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »_

Mello reprit son sérieux. Le petit flume était aux bords des larmes.

_-« Tu fais comme moi, tu lui pourrit la vie ! »_

_-« Mais… Ce n'est pas digne de L. »_

_-« Bah alors va te faire foutre ! »_

Near avait le don d'énerver Mello, c'était cela, le bug. C'était dommage, si c'avait été Matt, il l'aurait bien aidé à foutre la tête de la gamine dans les chiottes.

…………………..

.

.

Deux ans passèrent.

Near tentait d'éviter Trudy. D'ailleurs, les places se faisaient moins rare et la gamine prodige pût avoir une chambre à elle.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

La police enquêta sur la mort de ses parents. La taille des coupures, l'ADN présent sur le couteau, les taches de sang laissaient entrevoir qu'un adulte n'aurait pas tué les parents, mais que c'était elle-même qui les aurait assassinés.

L'affaire se reportât jusqu'à la Wammy House. Bien sûr, Roger protégea l'enfant, croyant à son innocence.

Mais un soir Trudy s'enfuit.

Near se rappellerait toujours de cette soirée. Elle venait d'avoir 10ans, lui en avait 11.

Elle s'était approchée de lui.

_-« Near, tu sais…. »_

_-« Tu t'inquiète à cause de tes parents, c'est ça ? Je suis sur que tu est innocente. »_

_-« Non. »_

Near se retourna et lança un regard surprit à la fillette.

Elle se tenait dos à la fenêtre, l'ampoule de la lampe avait grillée et seule la lune les éclairait.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

_-« Near… Je t'aime. »_

Near écarquillât les yeux.

_-« Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimée, mais je les ait tuée ! »_

_-« Tu sais… Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent, tu n'as rien fait, j'en suis sûr. »_

_-« Near, c'est moi qui est plantée le couteau dans leurs gorges ! »_

_-« Mais… »_

Elle se pencha et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_-« Adieu. »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait faite le saut de l'ange, avait sauter par la fenètre. Elle était tombée du deuxième étage et avait survécu. Elle avait disparue dans les fourrés.

**...**

_Voilà, j'ai un peu baclée toute l'histoire, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop long..._

_Il doit rester encore 1 chapitre..._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pardon

V

Trudy avait fait son chemin.

Elle avait faite un trait sur Near. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se mette pas à sa recherche. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à la devancer, si pareil cas arrivait. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait. Mais cela voudrait dire l'éliminer.

A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à leurs baiser, elle avait mal au cœur.

Qu'était t'elle devenue ? Une tueuse à gages. Elle bossait pour la mafia.

A chaque fois qu'elle tuait, elle revoyait ses parents. Leurs trous dans la gorge.

_-« Espèce d'anormal ! Ont va te foutre à l'asile !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui nous as prit de la rater ?!_

_-Tu as fumé pendent la grossesse ! C'est de ta faute !_

_-Elle me fait peur ! »_

Ils devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes tellement de fois qu'ils en auraient des crampes !

Trudy voyait à nouveau le sang. Elle le voyait qui suintait des corps qu'elle tuait. Elle le voyait qui dégoulinait de leurs orbites inexpressifs.

Il était là, il serait toujours là.

……………………………….

Near était en plein puzzle, dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il pensait à L. L…. Il était sur une affaire vraiment importante, il comptait capturer cet être infâme qui se croyait la justice et risquait sa vie pour cela.

Le téléphone retentit.

Near se leva tant bien que mal et alla décrocher.

_-« N…Near ? »_

Une voix tremblante, étouffée de larmes était à l'autre bout :

_-« Near... ? »_

Il s'écria :

_-« Trudy ?! Trudy ? Sa va ? »_

Avec ce Kira, Near commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle, il avait imaginé le pire.

_-« Near ! Vient… Vient vite ! Je t'en supplie ! Il a mit ma photo sur Internet ! Vient ! »_

_-« Trudy ? Où-tu est ? »_

_-« Vient… Il faut que tu m'aides ! Ont m'a trahie ! Je… Pitié, vient ! »_

Elle était en larmes, à l'autre bout du fil.

_-« Trudy, dit-moi où t'es ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Ont va supprimer ces informations, n'aie pas peur. »_

Near brancha l'appareil au téléphone. Bientôt, la ligne d'où elle appelait serait inscrite sur le boîtier noir.

_-« Near… Vient vite ! Il va m'avoir ! Il v'a m'avoir ! J'entends les cloches ! Elles sont là !»_

_-« Arrête de crier ! J'arrive ! »_

Elle était devenue hystérique, à l'autre bout.

Puis, plus rien. A l'autre bout, des râles, Trudy était tombée à terre. Du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres. Dans sa tête résonnait un bruit de cloches. Un ding dong répétitif, qui l'aurait rendue folle. Ce sang…. Elle le voyait, il n'avait jamais été si net.

_-« N… Near….Pardon… »_

Elle voyait ses parents, elle voyait Near, elle voyait Mello.

Papa….Maman…

Ce couteau qui lui était tombé des mains, elle avait prise les clés sur le meuble et était sortit, comme si de rien n'était. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues.

………………………………………

_-« Pardon… Near… je ne savais pas…. »_

Hal se sentait gênée, elle n'aurait jamais due lui faire remuer ces vieux souvenirs.

_-« Deux heures plus tard, j'arrivait à son appartement pour trouver un corps en décomposition. Celui de Trudy, 14ans. »_

Hal avait l'impression du lui avoir fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, de l'avoir forcé à parler de cela.

Elle sursauta : Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Near.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre : il faisait nuit, maintenant.

_-« Toutes mes condoléances, Near. Je… Vais partir maintenant. »_

Hal se hâta de descendre les escaliers.

_**N.D.A. : J'ai l'impression que cette histoire ne plait pas à beaucoup de monde... **_

_**Enfait, c'est assez normal... Near qui tiens à quelques chose, ca c'est jamais vu !**_

_**Ben, essayez de relever un pari comme ça ! Vous verrez que c'est pas facile !**_

_**Comme j'ai déjà dûe le préciser, c'est histoire avait étée écrite lorsque je me recherchai un nouveau style, c'est pour ça qu'elle est bizarre...**_

_**Merci pour les rewiew, c'est gentil même si elle le sont pas toute...**_


	6. THE END

**The End**

**.**

_« Height - is the one for me_

_It gives me all I need_

_And helps me coexist_

_With the cold »_

_._

Near descendit de la grande limousine. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à la grille du cimetière.

Il serrait ses mains sur un sachet poubelle, assez gros, qu'il traînait derrière lui.

_-« Bonjour L, bonjour Mello. »_

Near continua.

Ce n'était pas à eux, qu'il venait rendre visite.

_-« Et bonjour Trudy. »_

_._

_« You make me sick  
Because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play  
On me »_

Un sourire s'affichât sur ses lèvres.

_-« Tu te rappelle, ma puce ? Je t'avais promis la tête de Kira, ce soir là…. »_

Des souvenirs passaient dans la tête de Near. Ce corps raide, presque déjà moisi…

Elle était si belle….

.

_« Space dementia in your eyes and  
Peace will arise  
And tear us apart  
And make us meaningless again »_

Near défit délicatement le sac plastique. Il en sortit une chose ronde, un crâne humain. Les cheveux bruns partaient par touffes, mais il la tenait fermement. Des yeux rouges roulaient dans leurs orbites et il manquait plusieurs dents qui étaient restés dans le sachet.

La 'chose' avait la bouche béatement ouverte, dans un air de stupéfaction.

.

_« You'll make us wanna die  
I'd cut your name in my heart  
We'll destroy this world for you  
I know you want me to  
Feel your pain »_

_._

Il jeta le crâne sur la tombe. Il roulât se long, pour revenir à ses pieds, tachant la pierre blanche de rouge sang.

Un rictus effrayant s'affichât sur les lèvres de Near.

_« Space dementia in your eyes and  
Venus will arise  
And tear us apart  
And make us meaningless again »_


End file.
